Talk:Wing Bind
Now watch BLEACH wiki, in its infinite stupidity, not document any of this.—Mina Țepeș 02:56, July 14, 2018 (UTC) To be honest Aha, this is technically Soul Society so they have to recognize this. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 03:39, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Uh I mean, technically speaking... the fact that it is called West Soul Society doesn't actually mean that East Soul Society is the Soul Society of Bleach. It could be simply that Kubo likes the name "Soul Society" for his spiritualist/supernatural organizations, and is giving a nod to the Bleach series, for example. Same thing with the dark letters on the "Burn the Witch" title. Sure it reads "Bleach," but it's also an easter egg, and Kubo is known to be one to troll fans. That said, I'm not sure we should treat this spin-off one-shot as being part of Bleach series canon unless it is explicitly stated by Kubo to be so. Because frankly, the elements he's presented in the one shot don't seem to click with the rest of the universe he's built. So I wouldn't jump the gun on this one, personally. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 22:11, July 14, 2018 (UTC) It uses the same kanji as Soul Society in Bleach. Bleach's Chapter 50's raw uses the same kanji as "West Branch", only "East" instead of "West". Kubo did the Bleach name in "Burn the Witch" but also in the captions said "this world isn't over yet/this world will not end" on the same page with the Bleach name in Burn the Witch thing. Sooo... I mean. If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, what else do you really want? Dragons are clearly supernatural creatures, so they may have their own characteristics like Komamura's Werewolf clan. So it's not like this is the first odd thing Kubo's introduced into the Bleach universe. At this point, I'd need Kubo to literally tell us this one-shot and Bleach are not literally connected, rather than needing confirmation. Since he's done everything to suggest that it is short of shouting it at our face. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 23:58, July 14, 2018 (UTC) : Chico, I am 90% sure you're just trying to be a contrarian. Unless Kubo has suddenly decided to start marketing the detergent, he isn't making a joke by having the title BURN THE WITCH also contain Bleach. He deliberately made the T like a cross to make it work, the place is called "Soul Society West Branch". Like Sei said, if it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's a goddamn duck. He even said on the side "That world isn't over". With all due respect...don't be stupid.—Mina Țepeș 04:09, July 15, 2018 (UTC) ::I think it should be taken at face value, unless something comes out later saying that it isn't connected. There are too many nods and shout-outs to Bleach -- most mentioned above already so I won't repeat them -- for it not to be connected. What we need to discuss is whether or not we incorporate this into the Fanon Canon, because this little extension to Bleach could breathe some life into the series. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:08, July 15, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm ready to join Animal Control Aurors. :P